


Better than Porn

by kinkywonn



Series: Shit Monsta X Said [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, enjoy this you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywonn/pseuds/kinkywonn
Summary: Changkyun: Wanna watch porn or soccer?Kihyun: Porn. You already know how to play soccer.





	Better than Porn

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off incorrect Monsta X quotes! [incorrect-monsta-x-quotes on tumblr, check their stuff out, it's hilarious!]
> 
> Lmao okay, this is probably terribly written smut and it's also the first lot of smut that I've written in a long time as well as being the first one I've ever published.
> 
> That being said, enjoy!

It had been winter break for about a week now, and quite frankly, Changkyun was _bored_. He might have had some homework that his professors assigned for the holidays, but was he going to do them? _No_ , who do you take him for? To do homework in the _holidays?_ Psh, what a load of shit. You know what he was going to do instead? Sit here and play Kingdom Hearts for the next six hours because he can. No, he’s not childish, what are you talking about. Once he set himself up on the couch with the beginning credits of Kingdom Hearts playing, his phone pinged with a message.

 

> From: Kiki  
>  _What are you up to_
> 
> To: Kiki  
>  _Bout to play me some kingdom hearts_
> 
> From: Kiki  
>  _What are you, like, 12?_
> 
> To: Kiki  
>  _ExCuSe yOu kingdom hearts is pure gold and better than whatever u play u bubblegum pop ass lookin bitch_
> 
> From: Kiki  
>  _Did… did you just insult me and my hair  
>  DID YOU_
> 
> To: Kiki  
>  _I might have, prince bubblegum_
> 
> From: Kiki  
>  _Fite me you midget_
> 
> To: Kiki  
>  I _am literally two centimetres taller than u  
>  U can try and fite me all u want but you can’t reach me_
> 
> From: Kiki  
>  _Ur stooping low enough for me to be able to hit u  
>  Fuckin brat_
> 
> To: Kiki  
>  _Was there a point to u asking what I was doing  
>  Before we started arguing about your bubblegum lookin ass_
> 
> From: Kiki  
>  _U like my ass and u know it  
>  I’m bored and im already omw to yours now_
> 
> To: Kiki  
>  _Warn a guy, dam_  
>  _The doors unlocked and im not wearing pants_  
> 
> 
> From: Kiki  
>  _When r u ever wearing pants  
>  Ok_

 

Changkyun put his phone back down and began playing Kingdom Hearts, getting immersed in the worlds all over again. He was in the middle of fighting final boss Clayton and the _fucking lizard_ when Kihyun plopped himself next to Changkyun and laid his head on Changkyun’s lap as he played. He finished off the world before saving his progress and returning to the home screen of his Laystation.

“Are you comfortable there, Kiki?” Changkyun asked, setting the controller aside and running his fingers through Kihyun’s pink hair.

“Yes. How are you not cold? It’s like, 0 degrees outside and your punk ass isn’t wearing pants.” Kihyun nuzzled into Changkyun’s bare thighs.

“The fires of hell keep me warm, since apparently, I’m going to hell ‘cause I love you.” Changkyun shrugged, leaning down and kissing Kihyun. Kihyun kissed back lazily, revelling in the soft feeling of Changkyun’s lips. They stayed like that for a while, Changkyun pulling back only to lie down on his couch, Kihyun climbing on top of him and just laying there.

“Did you wanna watch something?” Changkyun asked.

“Hm, like what?”

“I have two options for you.”

“And they are?”

“Do you wanna watch porn or soccer?” Kihyun looked up at Changkyun, an eyebrow raised.

“What. It’s a valid question!” Changkyun defended. Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“Porn. You already know how to play soccer.” Kihyun answered.

“Did… did you just insult how I am at sex?” Kihyun laughed when he saw how offended Changkyun looked.

“That’s payback for insulting my hair and saying, and I quote, ‘you bubblegum pop ass looking bitch.’” Changkyun snorted, reaching for the controller to turn off his Laystation and the remote to turn off the TV.

“Fair, but let’s move this to my bedroom.” Changkyun sat up, making Kihyun shimmy off him. Kihyun headed off to Changkyun’s bedroom, having been here often enough for their sexcapades and general cuddling sessions to know where it is. Changkyun followed not too far behind, shutting his bedroom door and bringing his laptop to the bed, sliding next to Kihyun under the blankets. He set it up, letting Kihyun choose a video to watch.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Changkyun let out a groan when Kihyun’s hand slid into his boxers, grabbing his cock and began pumping it slowly. Changkyun paused the video and moved his laptop to the floor, then moving to hover over Kihyun as he continued moving his hand. Changkyun leant down and pressed his lips to Kihyun’s, moving a hand down Kihyun’s clothed chest, reaching the hem of his sweater and sliding his hand underneath it. He felt Kihyun shiver and his lips parted slightly, giving Changkyun a chance to slip his tongue into Kihyun’s hot, inviting mouth. He slid his hand up Kihyun’s torso, nails lightly scraping the skin as he worked his way to one of Kihyun’s nipples. Kihyun squeezed his cock when Changkyun started rolling the nub between his fingers, breaking the kiss to let out a breathy whine.

“Baby, let me take this off.” Changkyun murmured. Kihyun nodded, taking his hand off Changkyun’s cock to lift his arms up. Changkyun pulled Kihyun’s sweater and shirt off, throwing them across the bed and onto the floor. He leant down to kiss Kihyun again but was stopped with a hand to his mouth.

“You too, baby. Take yours off too.” Kihyun whispered, tugging at Changkyun’s shirt with his other hand. Changkyun sat back up and pulled off his shirt in one quick motion. He tossed it to the side, leaning back down to press kisses against Kihyun’s chest, biting and sucking at the skin, a smattering of red blooming across his chest. Changkyun slid down Kihyun’s body, kissing his way down to the waistline of Kihyun’s tracksuit pants. He tugged them down, along with his boxers, watching as Kihyun’s erection was tugged down and bounced back up to lay flat against his stomach.

“You’re so hard for me already,” Changkyun cooed, tossing Kihyun’s pants. “Such a pretty cock.” Changkyun kissed at Kihyun’s inner thighs, one of his hands reaching up to gently tug at Kihyun’s cock. Kihyun let out a moan when Changkyun began pumping him, thumbing the slit of his cock. Kihyun’s hands came down to tangle themselves in Changkyun’s hair, tugging his face towards his cock.

“Use your words, tell me what you want, baby.”

“I want… I want your mouth on my cock.” Kihyun tugged at Changkyun’s hair again.

“As you wish, baby.” Changkyun let himself be tugged towards Kihyun’s cock. When he reached it, he lifted it and kissed the tip before taking it into his mouth. Kihyun moaned and his grip on Changkyun’s hair tightened. Changkyun groaned around Kihyun’s cock, the vibrations sending shivers up Kihyun’s spine. After a while of Changkyun sucking Kihyun’s cock, Kihyun pulled him off. Changkyun looked up at Kihyun through the sweaty bangs covering his face.

“I want your cock in my mouth. _Please_.” Kihyun whined. Changkyun smirked and laid down to take his boxers off before getting on his hands and knees, moving backwards over Kihyun until his cock and ass were in his face.

“How’s this, baby?” Changkyun asked.

“ _Perfect_.” Kihyun purred before taking Changkyun’s cock into his mouth. Changkyun moaned, bending down slightly to take Kihyun’s cock into his mouth again. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the pair panting when they pulled off each other’s cocks to take a breather, the muted moans and whines when it felt good. Kihyun removed Changkyun’s cock from his mouth.

“I’m close, so close…” Kihyun moaned, pumping Changkyun with his hand while he caught his breath. He felt Changkyun pull off.

“Me too, baby. Cum for me, cum into my mouth. I want you to.” Changkyun said, making Kihyun groan and they both started sucking again. Kihyun used his hand on the base of Changkyun’s cock, squeezing and moving it in time with the bobbing of his head. Kihyun felt the pressure building up in his gut, moaning around Changkyun’s cock as his came, his thighs tensing and squeezing Changkyun’s head as he continued to suck Kihyun through his orgasm. Changkyun pulled off Kihyun’s softening cock, moaning Kihyun’s name as he came not too long after. Changkyun moved from on top of Kihyun to flop down next to him on the bed, snuggling into his side.

“So, how was that?” Changkyun asked, looking up at Kihyun. Kihyun rolled his eyes and kissed Changkyun’s head.

“Better than porn, let me tell you.” Kihyun replied, making Changkyun laugh.

“As long as you’re happy, I am.”

“I love you, you nerd.”

“I love you too, you bubblegum pop looking fucker.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to you! You made it to the end!  
> I hope it wasn't too bad!  
> Kudos and comments really make my day, lets me know that people actually enjoy reading this shit?  
> Day 3: done!  
> Peace! v^-^v


End file.
